


Burning to the bone

by ReikoNatsume



Series: Bad Sans Poly: mess of one-shots and drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Close death scenario, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Nightmare gets hurt, maybe some misplaced guilt, others feel worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: This was a request from 1Starlight_CQ1. I hope it's up to standards 😉 The request reads:Nightmare gets severely hurt in a battle against the Star Sanses while protecting one or two of the Bad Sanses. This leads to Nightmare nearly dusting.Enjoy 💜
Relationships: Dark sans poly
Series: Bad Sans Poly: mess of one-shots and drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054565
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Burning to the bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1Starlight_CQ1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Starlight_CQ1/gifts).



> Decided to make it a gift. Merry Christmas 🎁😉

They were in the AU, almost finished with the job for Error who asked them to empty the AU he needed to destroy when the Star Sanses appeared. They tried their best to push them back and finish the job, but the core nature of the AU was positive which weakened Nightmare at the start. Both sides were determined and covered in wounds already, the Dark Sanses slowing down from fatigue. Nightmare was fighting with Dream and that was when he noticed Horror and Dust backed up by Blue and Ink. Killer and Cross weren’t there, finishing up the job in killing other monsters, so there was no one but Nightmare to support them. Horror and Dust didn’t have anywhere to run and that was when he noticed Ink swinging red paint at them. He remembered what Error told him about that paint and his marrow turned cold. He didn’t want his precious partners, his lovers, his soulmates suffer the pain of that attack.

Nightmare disappeared from where he was fighting Dream and reappeared in front of his lovers, the red paint splashing across his back and tentacles. When the magic in the paint activated, he fell to his knees with a bloodcurdling scream... his body was burning, the goop bubbling as if boiling and sizzling like acid where it was covered in the red liquid, his HP dropping rapidly. The other skeletons present on the scene were shocked still, until Dust yelled out enraged and shoot a blaster at Ink sending the artist into Dream, both falling to the ground, Dust then turned to Blue who squeaked scared, got the two gods and disappeared, leaving the AU, only the gang left in the dust coated world. Horror was holding Nightmare who was still screaming as cyan tears flowed down his face from the pure agony in his body. Horror opened Nightmare’s stats and shocked noticed his HP pivoting down at alarming pace. Horror and dust took off Nightmare’s paint covered jacket and used their own clothes to wipe the chemical substance from Nightmare who curled up on himself, tryingto stop himself from lashing out with his flailing, shaking limbs. When they were done, shocked they noticed Nightmare was at 1 HP. One HP for someone who usually had several thousand, if it hit them... they would be dead. And yet they didn’t feel like the alternative was worse, they would rather die than ever see Nightmare suffer like that again.

Killer and Cross came back and after hearing what happened from the other two, shaken skeletons they shook with outrage, but their first priority was taking care of Nightmare, so they curbed their killing urges. Cross opened a portal back to their castle, Killer carrying the unconscious god of negativity. Once there they put Nightmare on his stomach in his bed, undressed him from the dirty clothes and lathered his back and tentacles with healing gel. Moments after they were done Horror started shaking, the adrenaline dropping down rapidly “Sniff... It’s my fault... I wasn’t able to push Blue back, I let us be cornered up. I was supposed to get Ink away from the fight... I failed.” he started crying and the others hugged him shushing him until there was a small sound from Nightmare “Not your fault...” They all crowded around Nightmare, whose tentacles twitched weakly “Our little moon... Are you alright? How do you feel.” Killer asked quietly, the other’s listening intently. Nightmare slowly opened his eye and looked at his lovers with tender gaze “I’m better now, especially seeing you are all save.” Horror sniffed “You almost died.” Nightmare smiled and reached out, resting his hand on Horror’s cheek gently “My HP is not the best way of judging my life, I’m a god, it’s not that easy to off me.” Killer frowned “Ink is also considered a god with high level of magic...dangerous magic. You need to be more careful." Dust and Cross moved onto the bed and wrapped themselves around Nightmare's uninjured sides making the guardian of feelings relax and the other two purr happily. Dust’s purr was soft, if a little rough at the edges, Cross’s purr was quiet and hesitant but satisfied all the same, both sounds making Nightmare’s soul warm up. “Right now you rest and recover. Horror, are you up to cooking?” Horror nodded and rushed off to do just that, itching to do something useful, to take care of his partner, his life at Horrortale teaching him that the best way was to provide them with food, and no one argued with him, simply happy he was doing something he loved, growing into himself and losing his anxiety over food, his food hoarding problem slowly getting better. Meanwhile Killer sat on the bed and started petting Nightmare’s skull, making the other purr. A little later Horror came back with little quiches, all praising the divine smell. Horror fed Nightmare so the other didn’t have to sit up and the group spend the rest of the day resting and taking care of Nightmare. The group still had anger towards Ink simmering in their souls, but Nightmare ordered them to not kill Ink or any of the Star Sanses well in the past, this being one of their first orders, but still that didn’t mean they couldn’t get some harmless, playfull revenge.

\--------

Ink was extremely unlucky lately. One day he woke up to everything in his room wrapped in several layers of wrapping paper, even his erasers. Another day something spilled on him, that for some reason made him only able to walk backwards for 24 hours, his magic locking up when he tried to move normally. The next day everything in his home was glued to the ceiling. Another day he found the magic paint in his vials replaced with normal paints. Today he was the most unfortunate. He was now hanging over lava in Hotlands in some AU, wrapped in Error’s strings with his Broomy hanging just outside his reach leaving him to the mercy of whoever finds him. He didn’t know why he was so unlucky lately; he didn’t remember crossing paths with any black cats... he also didn’t remember his hit on Nightmare, his poor memory erasing the fact that he almost killed the guardian. Unluckily for him certain skeletons didn’t forget and weren’t about to forgive him. Ink will suffer for another month until Nightmare finds out about it and stops the Dark Sanses’ fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember I'm open to requests, just write them in the comments


End file.
